Generally, rear seat backs are pivotally connected to a vehicle so that the seat back can pivot between an upward normal seating position and a downward position. It is known to establish such a pivotal connection by extending a cylindrical rod or pintle from a side of the seat back and pivotally connecting the pintle to a bracket connected to the vehicle. Many different fastening means are known to be utilized to pivotally connect the pintle to the bracket, such as conventional threaded shafts and nuts, retaining rings and spacers. It is also known to utilize a slotted opening in the bracket and to have the pintle seated in the slotted opening with a spacer placed between the seat back and the bracket to prevent lateral movement of the seat back. This slotted bracket and spacer design is typically used in connection with a latch mounted further upwards on the seat back. The latch detachably connects the seat back to a vehicle support structure to prevent vertical movement of the seat back. The aforementioned pivotal connecting means require a number of fasteners, as well as extensive labor, which both create inefficiencies in cost and quality.